Giglio Nero
by Shiro Mugi
Summary: [noun: Black Lily] (Blackened Lily RE-WRITTEN) Life at orphanage? check. Befriend the staff? check. Being adopted? che- wait, what! She honestly didn't plan to be adopted, but there's no other choice, right? Curse my life. OC are as polite as those ladies in '80 era. Beware! (Rate T just to be safe...)
1. Really?

**Giglio Nero**

 _ **ShiroMugi**_

 _Summary: Life at orphanage? check. Befriend the staff? check. Being adopted? che- wait, what?! She honestly didn't plan to be adopted, but there's no other choice, right? Curse my life. OC are as polite as those ladies in '80 era. Beware!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Really?**

People often says that she's too smart, too _intelligent_ to be a mere child.

 _'Almost like an adult that stuck in the body of a child.'_

How she wish that their word are untrue after all. How she wish that she will never leave her safe haven here for anything. This orphanage's raise her since the day she's born-

 _ **-there'slotsofbloodthere'ssomuchbloodhelphelphelphelpSOMEBODYHELPMAKEITSTOP-**_

*Tock tock*

Her body tense up before she relax, surely nobody want to adopt someone like her, right? maybe it's the new nurse that like to give her books, maybe it's the head pharmacist that like to teach them the art of plant and their use, maybe the head nurse that call them for their meals, maube-

"…Come child, someone has demand us to let them adopt you, young one."

She couldn't stop her fast beating heart anymore. Her trembling lip was as dry as her paling skin. She could do this- nononoshecan'tohmygodshe'sdreaming-

The door open so easily than she ever though, she didn't even know anymore.

* * *

"Please to meet you, ma'am. I hope this child may please your expectation," She said almost nervously, but the head nurse told her that this _noble_ woman want a strong, _intelligent_ child to adopt for the sake of society. They said that she's the most suited for the family, recommended her even.

Did they want to get rid of her? Is it because she's different? Is it because she's bizarre? Is it because everyone is simpler while she's most complicated?-

"I take her, Mr. Hamington. I will surely kept her well of the world beyond." She snapped her head at the voice of the woman before her, such a strong-willed voice she have, she must be an important person in society and not some Chinese doll that is to only be pampered at home.

She'd start admiring the woman more as she spoke, she surely have the aspect to be a strong leader. It is a shame that she's born as a female, that society looked down to as the more 'meek and weak' creature of the mortal.

"Come child, it is time for us to depart to home." She look behind her, looking at the place that have been there for her for the last three years since she's born. Giving a small smile she vow to help the orphanage as soon as she can to return the favor they give her, the chance to live her life.

'Goodbye...'

* * *

"Francis~ my dear, did you bring our lovely daughter home~?" cooed a man, looking like in his prime of life _with the crest of the Midford family embodied on his suit._

'Is this, the head of the family?' she ask in wonderment, of course without saying it, at the man who twirled a little girl around before settling her at his chest.

'Will I get, to be treated like that someday?' She quickly shook her head, squashing suck idea without a second though. They'd be kind enough to adopt her, someone bizarrely different into their family, no need to make an impossible feat of request to the head of the family.

"Come here little one! I present Princess Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford to you and we can have a tea party together~!" The man exuberance surprise her still wary mind, alarm went on in her mind and she could only resigned to her fate by the man that soon to be her father. "You will really enjoy playing with Princess Lizzy and me right, Princess..."

"And I still didn't know how you get the energy to annoy our new daughter like that, Leon." Madame Midford- no, _mother,_ said across the staircase. How she could change her clothes so fast shock me to no end. "Her name are to be Annabelle Celine Francis Midford."

"But I want my name too in my Princess name~!"

'''His word didn't make sense at all...''' was what, probably most people in the room though.

Footstep ran down from the second floor of the mansion, a young boy poke his head from the staircase railing when he notice the addiction of his family, me, from the corner of his eyes.

"Mom! Is that my new little sister?!" His eyes look ready to swallow me whole. I unconsciously move myself behind mother gown, ready to bolt to another way if necessary. Mother seem to understand my nervousness though, as she order the boy to calm down. His eyes toned down considerably, but his excitement was still there to see. "I apologize for startling you, dear sister. My name is Edward Midford and, if I may ask, what is your name?" He ask curiously.

"A- annabelle Celine Francis Midford, brother Edward." She'd almost have a heart attack when she stutter in front of her mother. Fortunately, or not so fortunately, anyone didn't notice her slight misshape and instead overjoyed by revelation that _she can talk!_

Honestly she felt annoyed.

"Come Anna! we and papa and brother Edward are going to play tea party, right?" Elizabeth grinned and the two males practically swooned in her wake, squirming like they just seen a goddess fell from the sky and kiss them-

on the cheek you pervert, _on the cheek._

"Of course, sister Elizabeth." she smiled a bright smile at this. "Call me Lizzy!"

Right now, she couldn't ask for a better family. She won't trade them for anything, _ever._

* * *

Mother never cease my expectation, always finding ways to improve us in anyway we'd might need in life to survive. We are the Midford after all, the chivalry knight of London under the immediate order of the queen herself. Mother certainly mold us into fine young noble children of the ever _noble_ Midford Family.

Please note the double meaning over there.

And there's her personal maid, Eveline, that never cease to amuse her to no end. Maybe that's why mother though that she's qualified to be my personal maid that's always at arm-ledge for quick accessible if need.

"Lady Annabelle! it is the day for us to go to the Phantomhive manor~," Eveline burst though the door, setting the tray of light snack at the nightstand beside myself and start her daily chore to prepare my day ahead and do as planned.

Sometimes she wonder why noble people need someone else to plan their day when they're clearly the one who's paying them.

Taking a quick bath prove to be a bit of a challenge, as my leg almost can't reach the beginning of the tub before me. Luckily a stool was already prepared by Eveline after she nagged her about the too tall tub inside my bathroom. She'd refuse to be tended with everything she can do as she don't want to appear as something close to a burden to this family that has been anything but kind to her.

In return she will be expected to be perfectly capable to act as a lady of my capable.

After donning herself in her attire of the day, she walk carefully with her posture straight, as what Mother insist to install to her at such young age. She'd said that it'd become easier for me in the future if she started now than later. Picking the gift that E- Lizzy and she picked the day before to the small bag that held her belongings she glided across the floor to the family carriage before her.

As the carriage drive away to the Phantomhive mansion, she couldn't help but to feel something bad right will happen.

'I hope this isn't such a bad idea' Annabelle though, feeling dread that was slowly consume her whole.

'…May the god bless us all…'

* * *

 **ShiroMugi** (2/21/2015)

 **ShiroMugi** (2/22/2015) (edit)

 **ShiroMugi** [5/5/2015] [re-edit]

 **ShiroMugi** (12/18/2015) (re- re-edit) 1,407 word


	2. Something

**Giglio Nero**

 _ **ShiroMugi**_

 _Summary: Life at orphanage? check. Befriend the staff? check. Being adopted? che- wait, what?! She honestly didn't plan to be adopted, but there's no other choice, right? Curse my life. OC are as polite as those ladies in '80 era. Beware!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: ...Something?**

*Annabelle POV*

The Phantomhive manor, are Huge. The way the scratch at the wooden frame, the chipped structure if possible make the manor look more warm and comfortable. The building spoke more about the shared happiness in here rather than all the photo in our mansion can ever hope for. I already like the Phantomhive manor more and more with each passing moment. As our carriage went nearing the front, we saw the Lord and Lady Phantomhive with their child around, her age maybe? but, why did he hide behind his mother gown?

Mother waste no time. Before the carriage stop she jump in front the two adult with such grace that make me jealous. It can't be helped that she didn't teach me this before. I scowled, or attempt to, before the frown cease at the look the boy gave me.

"It has been a long time, dear Rachel since our family gathering together." Mom tone held fondness in them as she hug the woman in front of her. Mrs. Phantomhive only laughed before she hugged back mother, carefully maneuvering her belly away from being pushed around.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since you came. Say, why don't you introduce yourself to our guess, Ciel?" said Mrs. Phantomhive before she'd swept by the adult conversation.

I frowned once more, did Mrs. Phantomhive-?!

I almost grinned in excitement before the boy tugged at my sleeve. His face already a few shade lighter than the color scarlet, looking like he'd ready to bolt any were as long as he's away from me.

I didn't know if I must become happy that he blushed because of me or sad that he want to be anywhere as long as not being near me at all...

"M- my name is, Ciel. Ciel P- Phantomhive!" He almost yelled at his last word before realizing that himself. He scurried to his mother gown once more, this time with a blush that can rival my lock. I stiffen a giggle, not wanting to offend the boy before making my way to him. He inclined his head to my side before taking a step aside to probably run away again.

I grab his hand gently, taking his hand in front of me before kissing his knuckle lightly, earning more of those blush that quickly making me addicted to make more of them. I let out a smirk before smoothing my appearance before him. Not even a child are sparred by the society judgmental stare.

"It is nice to meet you, young Phantomhive. My name is Annabelle Celline Francis Midford." I said, steeling my voice a little to make an example about how to introduce oneself to another for the boy. The boy could possibly be any redder.

"D- do you want to play board game with me, A- anna..." Ciel look so lost that I can't resist but to let out a giggle at his way. With a smile I'd tell him that Anna is fine and the board game are more than welcomed.

With E- Lizzy and Edward there will never be time of peace, so the silent game are a new pace that was gladly welcomed.

"Where's Elizabeth? and brother E- Edward?" Wow! he'd only stuttered once! Maybe he'd used to my presence already? or was it because he's asking about Lizzy.

"Lizzy were having cold the night before and brother Edward are accompanying her. She whined to be let though, but mother insisted that she will be in bed since we will make another trip here this summer." My explanation seem to feel on deaf ear as the boy look dazed at my side, not looking at any particular thing.

"Ciel? ...Ciel?" that seemed to snap the boy from his trance. He blushed bright red before muttering an apology.

Mmm... mother said that poeple that doesn't listening while someone explain need to be punished, but I can't hurt my own cousin. What should I do?!

"..."

Without another I'd kiss his cheek, partially for his punishment and another for my amusement. His cheek already set aflame more than before.

THUD!

Seriously?! He'd faint because I'd kiss his cheek?! What should I do?! "Ciel! don't faint here! what if people see this?! Ciel~!"

* * *

 **ShiroMugi** [5/5/2015] [edit]

 **ShiroMugi** (12/18/2015) (re-edit) 805 word


	3. Confusion?

**Giglio Nero**

 _ **ShiroMugi**_

 _Summary: Life at orphanage? check. Befriend the staff? check. Being adopted? che- wait, what?! She honestly didn't plan to be adopted, but there's no other choice, right? Curse my life. OC are as polite as those ladies in '80 era. Beware!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's_

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion?

"Please explain as to what happen back there, _young lady?_ " Okay, she's rather reluctant to answer that question. She can't exactly told them that he don't hear her when she give his question an answer and can't punish him because he's family -however unrelated- so she'd give him a kiss on the cheek, _right?_

She may be reckless sometimes, but she's not suicidal.

"...I just give some sort of affectionate gesture and he took it the wrong way?" Her statement sound more like a question, even to her own ears. Her mother glares didn't help either.

"And why did your statement sound more like a question to my ears?"

Almost fiddling her finger, she look up at the grown adult before her. Their eyes are searching for something and- is that amusement she sees?

The last time she checked she's sure that she is _not_ an entertainment.

But her mother highly unamused expression told her that she's in trouble, and _fast_.

"Ooh Francis, let her be. She does no harm is she? Beside, Ciel can earn some affection from people other than us, right?" Rachel soothing voice cut though the tension, making her breath relax for a bit. "Beside, don't you think that they look adorable standing side by side like that? Ciel already seem to like her..." And Rachel send a wink at her, and she internally thank the woman inside her head. Perhaps she can get something for the woman from the city later...

"-and did you not think that they are perfect match for each other~?" Or maybe not.

It feels wrong, to consider _someone she just met to be a potential partner in life._ She'd struggle around noble mannerism as it is.

Wait, did her display of affection considered as inappropriate?

"Do not think that far already, ladies." Her father boisterous laugh finally stopped. "She is still young yet. Fear not about her future now, this is a joyous event, is it not?"

"Beside, did you not ask Ciel and Annabelle statement for this matter? This are their future after all." Vincent told both ladies whom immediately agree at his and his cousin-in-law comment.

She really start to like the man more as time pass by.

"Let them live their youth for a while. They sure not get them as they grow, am I wrong?" The man smile while patting the now awake boy head. His head duck down with an embarrassed expression still on his young face. "Come on you two, do you not think to play some board games with each other? leave the matter to the adult in the room, okay?"

* * *

They played every board games available since Ciel troubled lungs and his allergies, which she though were ridiculously too much for a boy to have, prevent them to have fun outside too long. But, out of all the twenty seventh -yes, she _counted_ \- games they played, none of them she'd win _even once._ She stared moodily at the board, trying to burn them with her gaze alone.

Yes, she's not that bright at tactical movement, she'd rather think on her feet and act on her gut feelings but...

He ridiculously wiped her all around!

"How can you be so good Ciel~ I'm not that stupid am I?"

Ciel expression turn that of horror stuck from the red to boot, literally speaking. He wave his hand a few times before settling for them beside his a bit too skinny body. "N- no, Anna... you're not stupid at all."

"Really~? then why did I keep losing then?" She poked and probed the sturdy board of chess with her index finger, a pout settling on her adorably cute face. His face got redder just looking at her, the little _incident_ still fresh in his mind.

"M- maybe because I- I have more experience...?" He offered weakly.

"..."

"...So unfair~"

* * *

Do you have any ideas? critique are welcome~

 **Happy New Year!**

 **ShiroMugi**

 **ShiroMugi** [5/5/2015] [edit]

 **ShiroMugi** (1/1/2016) (re-edit) 750 words.


End file.
